Quervik Story 11 - Village of the death
Potężne, skute "zbroją" z czarnych łusek cielsko Quinta wciąż unosiło się nad CreepyTown, a sam smok podobnie jak dwójka towarzyszek płci pięknej na jego karku wciąż szukał zniecierpliwiony zaginionego Przemka. Nie mógł on spodziewać się tego jak szybko owe poszukiwania się skończą... - Smąriusz?! - zawołała BananowyHajs wskazując na zbliżającą się do nich z ogromną prędkością małą kulkę z ciemnej energii duchowej z równie malutkimi oczyma. Oczywiście jej przybrany ojciec również zaprzestał spokojnego lotu i "wystrzelił" w stronę nadchodzącej "istoty". - AAaa! - rozległ się krzyk małej przerażonej dziewczynki, a gad zatrzymał się zaskoczony. - Coś się stało Hajsik? - - To nie ja - córka Serka wskazała na drżącą Strange, która maniakalnie sprawdzała wszystkie kłódki przy łańcuchach, którymi była przykuta do znajdującego się dość sporo nad ziemią smoka. - Sorki - ten przeprosił przypominając sobie o jej lęku przed lataniem - Jak wylądujemy to cię ZAJ#BIĘ! - po tych słowach Quint ciężko przełknął ślinę nie tyle z poczucia winy co strachu. - Ej... - odezwała się mała Angela jednak nie zdążyła ostrzec swoich przyjaciół, przed tym, że z pozoru milusia kuleczka rozrosła się i przeistoczyła w coś na wzór włóczni. - CO JEST! - warknął Serek, kiedy pseudo-dzida już przebiła jego lewy bark i przy okazji poważnie uszkodziła skrzydło, którego to błona była w szczepach. Oczywiście cała trójka mieszkańców miasteczka zaczęła tracić wysokość z niemałą szybkością - Cholera - to słowo zostało zagłuszone przez donośne - "K#RWA GRUNTU NIE MA!" - z ust jego siostry. - Uspokójcie się! - zaproponował gad ignorując zbliżające się spotkanie z glebą i skupił się na czymś innym. Błyskawicznie chwycił on oręż, który go zranił, łamiąc go i sprawiając, że ten po prostu zniknął, licząc iż jego ciało zregeneruje się na czas. Gdyby tak się na stało, wyciągnął on przez siebie wszystkie kończyny z zamiarem amortyzacji. - To było za łatwe - uśmiechnęła się pod nosem postać w czerwonej szacie i ciemnopurpurowym płaszczu zmierzając spokojnym krokiem do miejsca, gdzie miała wylądować bestia. Ta jednak zdołała zatrzymać się niecałe półtora metra nad ziemią przy pomocy swoich już obu zdrowych skrzydeł. Zaraz po tym Sergiusz wbił swe ślepie w nadchodzącego przeciwnika, który teraz ściągnął swój kaptur i odsłonił błękitne włosy. - Wybacz ten atak z przed chwili - odezwał się Reinkarnator, a jego rozmówca wydawał się być bardziej zaciekawiony krwistoczerwonymi symbolami na ciele chłopaka - Po prostu chciałem się spotkać w cztery oczy - w tej chwili gad uświadomił sobie, że po piratka i sześciolatka zniknęły. Nadchodzące zaskoczenie nie oszczędziło nie tylko smoka, co było wyraźnie wymalowane na twarzy Salai, która właśnie dotarła z Beast'em pod Hotel umarlaków. Demonica rozglądała się dookoła nie mają pojęcia dlaczego otaczają ją zniszczone truchła należące do znajomej jej hordy Zombie. Prawdą jest, że i tak byli oni martwi od dawna, ale teraz w ogóle nie są nawet ruchliwi. Dziewczyna otworzyła szeroko oczy zaskoczona, uświadamiając sobie, iż "piasek", po którym stąpa jest tak naprawdę skruszonymi kośćmi (nie)żyjących tutaj szkieletów, a co kilka kroków mijała pozostałości po tutejszych Pająkach. Najważniejsze jednak było to, że nie wyczuwała ona obecności Elise czy Xuru. Dookoła rozległo się głośne warczenie jej zwierzaka, skierowane w stronę miejsca znanego jako Stara Biblioteka, co oczywiście szybko zwróciło uwagę demonicy. - Kto tam jest?! - zawołała ona nie musząc długo czekać na odpowiedź, gdy to z w progu Księgarni zjawiła się jakaś postać. Była ona standardowo ubrana w szkarłatną szatę i ciemnofioletowy płaszcz. Jej twarzy była skryta w cieniu kaptura, spod którego wychodził długi, zakrzywiony w lewą stronę, czarny róg. Po jego sylwetce można było śmiało stwierdzić, iż jest to mężczyzna i to dość sporych rozmiarów, gdyż przekraczając wysokością dwa metry. Z każdym jego krokiem dało się słyszeć brzęczenie łańcuchów. W tej samej chwili dość spora mięsa armatniego stworzonego przez Learch'a zjawiła się znikąd i rzuciła się właśnie mającą ich wszystkich przepołowić przy pomocy swej kosy Salai. - Panienko - rozbrzmiał donośny głos tajemniczego mężczyzny, który jednym pstryknięciem palca zajął swych "sojuszników" szkarłatnym ogniem, nie zostawiając po nich nawet prochu - Naprawdę wyrosłaś - Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Quervik Story Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures